Yonkō Reunion on the Fields of Elysian
The Reunion Hikaru chugged another jug of sake. He had an excess from his winery that needed to be gotten rid of. Since no one would buy the stuff, he and Mizu decided to have a drinking contest. "That's 34!" "Pansy." Mizu spat and uncorked another bottle of wine and began to drink it thirstily. "I'm on my 36th." Hikaru smirked, "Not for long." He took two bottles of wine and drank both of them at the same time. "You two drunkards are going to keel over one of these days," said a seemingly distressed Rukia. "All that alcohol will destroy your livers." "Rukia, you should know by now that me and Hikaru are big livers!" exclaimed Mizu in a drunken frenzy. "We die when we want to. And this're 'spired booze ain't gonna kill neither of us." Mizu hiccuped, then fell over. "Yay!" Hikaru held his hands up. "I win!" He fell over and belched loudly. Rukia pinched her nose. "It's a good thing I love you both." Meanwhile, in the outside world, Raian Getsueikirite, esteemed captain of the Eighth Division, flashed on top of the nearest skyscraper and gazed down on humanity. He looked around for Seireitou, but found him nowhere, likely to be late as usual. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the edge of the skyscraper, contemplating the day ahead of him. "This should be... an interesting twist of events.." he muttered to himself, awaiting his friends' arrivals. Overwhelmed with laziness, just as ever, Seireitou Kawahiru found himself on the way to meet with his friend Raian, Saori Sumeragi following close behind. It had been quite some time since he saw Raian, ever since all of the paperwork Raian had to deal with as Eighth Division Captain. Some might say it's because the previous Captain *cough-cough*Seireitou*cough-cough* was a lazy-ass who never finished paperwork. Before long, Seireitou and Saori found themselves face to face with Raian. "Hey Raian, you had called for us?" Hikaru and Mizu were still plastered within an inch of their lives when Mizu jolted and said, "HIKARU! We need to meet with Raian and Sei!" Hikaru sprang to his feet, and headed to the bedroom where Rukia was. "Hikaru what are you?" "Can't talk! Yonkou meeting!" Hikaru changed clothes within the span of 0.2 seconds. "Slower than usual," mused Mizu. "And he didn't bother to fix Yonkō..." Mizu finished putting on his battle gear, and headed out the door. Hikaru was already ahead of him. Raian was in the process of responding to Seireitou when the noise of Hikaru and Mizu bolting down the street caught his attention, causing him to snap his head in their direction; a comically annoyed look plastered in his usual stoic face. He then looked between Seireitou and the running Hikaru and shook his head. "Am I the only one in this group that isn't a stoned drunk?" he questioned, almost as if to himself. "WE DON'T DO POT!" yelled Mizu. "WE ONLY DRINK ABOUT 50 BOTTLES OF ALCOHOL A DAY!" "YOU IDIOT!" comically roared Hikaru. "WE COULD GET ARRESTED FOR YOU SAYING THAT!" "THEY DON'T CARE! THEY CAN'T HEAR US ANYWAY! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST FOR ANY NORMAL HUMAN TO HEAR US!" "IF YOU YELLED ANY MORE, THEY ACTUALLY MIGHT CATCH ON!" "WE'VE DONE OK SO FAR!" "I KNOW!" The idiot Kurosaki brothers screeched to a halt in front of the others. "I win," stated Hikaru. "No, I WON!" bellowed Mizu. "I DID!" yelled back Hikaru. "NO! I DID!" The two began to beat each other up. Seireitou's shoulders drooped down a bit, his face expressing narrowed eyes but with a sarcastic smirk. "Oh those two..." with Saori shaking her head. He picked up a rock and looked at Raian. "Twenty points I hit Mizu. Thirty for Hikaru. Fifty, I knock 'em both out." he claimed, throwing the rock at the quarreling brothers. The comical mood of the situation was getting to Raian. A sly smile crossed his face; one that had not shown since the days of their youth. "Get them both and I'll by your sake for a month." Raian chirped. Hikaru and Mizu sensed the rock coming near, and slashed it into sand. The remnants landed saying, 'You both lose.' "It'll take more than that to hit us," stated Hikaru. "And a lot more to beat us," ended Mizu. Seireitou bore a soft grin, crossing his arms. "Even when acting like idiots, you both are on your guard." He took a step off of the air where he stood, landing to the concrete road where Hikaru and Mizu were standing. He turned his head. "Raian, you coming?" Raian closed his eyes and smiled softly. Seeing his friends together was the biggest relief since before the conflicts with Akujin. Grabbing the sword on his waist, he raked it out of its sheathe, creating a tremendous burst of spiritual pressure followed by a release of flames that engulfed the surroundings. This was it's debut. Kōsaken Jakka. "Let's go, Sei." he replied quietly, launching himself into the city below. "Hikaru." "What?" "Can I fight this time? I want to see how I match up against them." "Sure." It Begins... Seireitou stood with his arms crossed, his white haori fluttering in the wind as he stood facing forward, where Mizu had descended. Raian, right before, had descended near the two. The silver-haired man peered over to look at Hikaru, but then looked toward Mizu. "So, how will this work out, Mizu? Raian? Who'll fight first?" Saori stood at the top of a large tree branch, her arms held at her side as she would watch. Legends of vast powers were about to duke it out, after all... She could not help but watch. "Mizu." "Sure." Mizu unsheathed his Zanpakutō. "Let's get it started." "Heh..." Seireitou turned to look at Raian. "I'll leave him to you then, my friend." Keeping his arms crossed, bearing his signature smile, Seireitou bent his knees a bit and launched himself to the skies, keeping to the same level Hikaru was standing at. Saori soon made her way to where Seireitou stood, as the duo watched below them, for the battle between Raian and Mizu would soon start. Raian swung his large Zanpakutō over his shoulder and faced Mizu. It had been a very long while since Raian had seen the younger Kurosaki. The reiatsu he was feeling confirmed his suspicions; not much had changed since last they met. A pillar of flames erupted around Raian and shot upwards into the sky, piercing the clouds. "Come now, Mizu." Raian beckoned. Mizu smirked, "Cool." He dashed towards Raian holding his sword in a thrust position. Raian leaped upwards at an angle, becoming airborne and dodging the thrust. His moves were cautious. Though Mizu wasn't one in name, he was every bit as strong as the Yonkō. Letting his guard down would prove fatal. Grasping his blade tightly in his right hand, Raian swept his blade in an arc, unleashing a torrent of flames on the surrounding streets and, in doing so, creating a large ring of flames around the younger Kurosaki. Mizu swung his sword around, chanting, "Jigoku II: Meuin Hinote!" A Cero-like bullet of green flame intercepted Raian's flames, cancelling both of the attacks out. Mizu smiled, "You sure I can't become a Yonkō?" "If there were 2 Kurosakis as Yonkō, there would be riots, pillaging, and mass murder," flatly answered Hikaru. "AND I actually care, Mizu." "Tsk, fine," said an annoyed Mizu. "I didn't want to join your Citizen/Soldier club anyway." Raian's eyes narrowed, analyzing the attack that canceled out his flames. He landed slightly below where Seireitou was floating, the force of his impact crushing the ground beneath his feet; his haori fluttering in the air as the shockwave traveled upwards. He glanced back at Seireitou and Saori. "You two might want to move further up. I have a feeling that I might need to turn up the heat." Raian muttered. He then turned to face Mizu once again. Holding his large blade in front of him, a glow of determination shined brightly in his eyes. "Here we go, Mizu. What you wanted. A fight at the Yonkō level." Raian declared. The Yonkō-level Fight! The next burst of flames could only properly be defined as an eruption. The force from the flames' release obliterated the ground surrounding Raian. The spiritual pressure being emitted from the young Yonkō was so hot that it actually emitted heat waves, distorting the vision of the nearby spectators. Raian plunged his right foot in the ground and launched himself with tremendous force directly at Mizu, a flaming aura enveloping him. Coating his Shikai's blade in these flames, he raised his blade above his head and swung down on Mizu's skull. Mizu blocked Raian's blade with relative ease. "No wonder you're a Yonkō, man. That sword of yours has got some nice power." Black ooze began seeping onto Mizu's Zanpakutō. "Still, I got experience like my bro!" He parried Raian's blade and aimed to slash his shoulder. Raian recoiled from the parried blow Mizu delivered him, however, the flames surrounding him seemed to move of their own will, intensifying their heat by a vast amount, to block Mizu's blade from cutting Raian's shoulder. At the same time, coming into contact with such intense heat caused Mizu's blade to glow white-hot. Taking advantage of the opening, Raian aimed a powerful flame-enhanced kick directly at Mizu's chest. "Oof-da!" Mizu sped away from Raian, still clutching his blade, landing some 5 meters away. He stood up and inspected his clothes. Ruined. "Oh that's just great. You ruined this top." He tore off his burnt clothes to reveal a spectacular physique. He cracked his neck and inspected his blade. "It's a good thing I survived training using the Second Hell of my Tenmatatsujin. All the times I got burnt, now I don't even feel it. That and I can redirect the flames into another attack." He swung his sword sending another Meuin Hintote towards Raian. Raian drooped his blade at his side whilst raising his left hand at the impending energy wave. The energy struck his hand, but Raian remained unmoved, parting the blast around his body. With a flick of wrist, Raian sent the blast flying into a nearby skyscraper, reducing the large building to rubble in a loud explosion. The explosion released a large gust of wind on the battlefield, causing Raian's haori to flutter violently. "Its as I thought." Raian thought to himself, keeping an ever close eye on the younger Kurosaki. "His blast is much like a Cero both in reishi structure and in application." Swinging his blade in a circular motion above his head, Raian unleashed a tornado-shaped torrent of flames at the building directly above Mizu, obliterating the building with ease and sending a rain of flaming rubble down on the younger Kurosaki.